Issues with the Internet
by Amber Come Midnight
Summary: One-Shot: Dan hates the 'Phan' shipping ordeal, and is just about done with the internet when he goes through the Phan tag on Tumblr. Phil agrees that the shipping is a bit of an issue...right?


"Whyyyyy?!" Came the unamused groan-complaint from Dan in the other room.

"Dan? Are you alright in there?" The door was cracked open, so Phil pushed it open to where he could see Dan in his 'browsing the internet' position on the bed.

"I am just done with the internet." He sat up, pushing his laptop aside.

"It's only one-thirty in the afternoon and you have only been awake for an hour or so. How can you already be done with the internet?"

Dan sighed, and pointed at his computer screen. Phil moved from his awkward position in the doorway to sit on the bed with Dan and see what his problem with the internet was this time. Phil saw that Dan was on Tumblr, the deep abyss of the internet that he always ventured into for hours at a time.

"What's wrong with Tumblr _this_ time, Dan?"

Dan didn't reply as he typed something into the search box, before sliding the laptop to Phil. The first thing Phil saw was a cutely edited picture of them both wearing flower crowns.

"What's so wrong about flower crowns? I don't understand them, but there's nothing _wrong_ with them."

"Just keep scrolling." Dan replied shortly, and Phil bit his lip, wondering if he should even dare.

He checked to see what Dan had typed in the search box. Of course. He was scrolling through the 'Phan' hashtag, which happened to be growing at an alarming rate. Phil scrolled down, already bracing himself for the posts to come. However, he wasn't nearly prepared. Extremely graphic fanart was mainly what was on the tag, followed by less scandalous cutesy photo edits, followed by graphic sexual fanfictions.

Phil knew Dan hated the idea of the 'Phan' ship, and Phil had agreed with him...previously. He had to admit, the photo edits of them were adorable. Phil assumed the internet problem of the day was the 'Phan' hashtag on Tumblr, but the more he scrolled down, the more he liked the tag. He scrolled down to the earlier text posts and photo edits, way before the sexual things, though those did appear frequently. He looked at all of the cute things people were photo editing, and saw one that really struck a chord. It was a collage of him and Dan wearing the cat whiskers from each of their videos, and a simple phrase that read,

_"The whiskers come from within, like our love for each other"_

Phil smiled and internally swooned slightly. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. He could imagine the girl editing this fan-girling over her own works. He could imagine sitting in that person's place...

Wait.

Was he shipping himself and his best friend?

_Oh no. no. no. Shit. This can't possibly be happening._

"Phil?" Dan called his name and he snapped out of his thoughts. "Did you just curse?"

_Had he just cursed aloud? _He didn't reply to Dan's question, but Dan continued, so he didn't have to say anything more.

"Oh, and can I have my computer back?"

Phil pushed the laptop back to Dan, who sighed loudly.

"Now do you see my issue with the internet this time?"

"And yet you still surf the web even though you just claimed you were done?"

"Shut up Phil." Dan smiled, taking his laptop back. His face turned blank as he resumed browsing, before he smiled, but had his brows furrowed.

"God, Phil. How far did you scroll down?"

Phil swallowed, and began to feel a bit hot. _How far did I scroll down?_

"Phil?"

"Hmm...?"

"Are you alright?"

Phil nodded in reply, but Dan turned to him with a solemn gaze. It was the, 'I know there's something wrong, now confess' look, and not for the first time, Phil gave in.

"I don't see really what's wrong with Phan shippers. Granted there are some hard-core shippers, smut writers-"

"_Some?!_" Dan interjected, and Phil rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well, maybe more than 'some', but still. Overall, the Phan shippers are just editing photos of us to amplify the cuteness they see."

"But Phil, that's my issue. I hate it when people question my sexuality because of fanfictions or photo edits. I'm not gay!"

Phil rose from where he had been sitting on the bed, and retreated back to the doorway. He glanced up at Dan only for a moment to whisper something softly before he left the room.

"_You _may not be gay, but what if I am?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello there, internet! (I have used this particular greeting for obvious reasons) So I hope you've enjoyed this short One-Shot! I know that Dan and Phil aren't necessarily thrilled with the whole 'Phan' shipping ordeal, which is what inspired me to write this. If you are wondering, there is no more to come :D Anyways, have a Phantastic day, and remember-"The whiskers-they come from within!" **_


End file.
